Six degree of freedom (6DoF) video is an emerging immersive video use case, which provides a viewer an immersive media experience where the viewer controls the viewpoint of a scene. The simpler three degree of freedom (3DoF) video, (e.g. 360 degree or panoramic video) allows a viewer to change orientation around the X, Y, and Z axes, (described as yaw, pitch, and roll), from a fixed position. 6DoF video enables the viewer to change position through translational movements along the X, Y, and Z axes.
6DoF video can be represented using point clouds. However, the rendering of point cloud data is computationally expensive, making it difficult to render point cloud video containing large number of points at high frame rates. Furthermore, point cloud data rates are large, requiring a large capacity for storage or transmission.